Love Is In The Air
by kimraverfan1
Summary: With all the problems with her husband, will Faith be able to fight her feelings for Bosco? Can Jimmy and Kim work out their differences and finally get along? Chapter 10 is finally up. Please read and review so I know whether to continue. Thanks
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

(It's 11:00, the shift is finally over after a long, endless 8 hours. Kim and Doc have just pulled into the lot behind the firehouse. Doc gets out of the drivers side, while Kim gets out of the passengers side. They open the back doors of the bus and begin to do inventory.)

Doc: Long day huh?

Kim: (Dramatically.) I thought it would never end.

Doc: Hey, would you mind if I cut this a little short. I want to run over to the hospital to see the kid we brought in today before it is too late. 

Kim: You mean the kid whose parents died in the accident they all were in?

Doc: Yeah, that kid. I just want to make sure he's doing okay and see if he wants to talk. I know he's sixteen, but sometime it helps to have some one to talk to.

Kim: That's a good idea. (Sarcastically) But, don't worry, I'll finish this up.

Doc: Thanks I owe you one.

Kim: Yeah you do. More than one.

Doc: (Sarcastically.) Ha. Ha. Funny.

(Doc leaves and goes inside the firehouse to get his stuff as Kim continues to inventory the bus. In the house Doc runs into Jimmy who is also getting ready to leave.)

Jimmy: Hey Doc. What's going on?

Doc: Nothing much. Just got to do something.

Jimmy: Where's Kim?

Doc: In the bus doing inventory.

Jimmy: Thanks. See you tomorrow.

Doc: See you.

(Doc leaves and Jimmy goes outside to talk to Kim)

Jimmy: Hey Kim.

(Kim has that look of annoyance. Jimmy only talks to her when he's going to tell her something she's going to hate him for. He never goes out of his way any more to talk to her about something good. She doesn't really want to deal with him right now.)

Kim: (Annoyed.) What do you want Jimmy?

Jimmy: (Keeping his cool.) I came out to talk to you. I also wanted to apologize.

Kim (almost screaming) : Apologize for what Jimmy? For screwing my sister? For ruining my life with your gambling? For almost having Joey killed by loan sharks? Or for trying to take my son away from me? How about him breaking his arm while you were flirting with some woman? What exactly are you apologizing for Jimmy?

Jimmy (very calmly): Why must you always bring up the past?

Kim: Oh, and you wouldn't if the roles were reversed?

Jimmy: Listen I just want to talk to you for a second.

Kim: Talk Jimmy? Okay let's talk. How about we talk about how you are planning on stealing my son away from me. Let's talk about how he broke his arm while you were not watching him. (She sees Jimmy getting annoyed.) Fine, you know what Jimmy? I give up. What do you want to talk about?

Jimmy: After I left your mom's house the other night, I checked my voice mail. My lawyer called and said that the judge would most likely be ruling in my honor. And I just wanted---

Kim: You just came to rub it in my face that the law thinks you are more of a fit parent than I am? 

Jimmy: Let me finish please?

Kim: No! I'm not going to let you take him away from me. I will fight for my son!

Jimmy: (Yelling to her.) Our son, Kim. Our son.

(Kim gets out of the bus and starts to walk away, but Jimmy grabs her arm and pulls her back so he can talk to her.)

Jimmy: (Calmly.)  Kim, please listen. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to drop the case. After watching you with Joey that night at your mom's house, and spending the day with you and our son at the zoo, I've realized that you are a great mother to Joey. I can live with joint custody as long as it's okay with you.

Kim (skeptical): Are you serious? You're not going to turn around and stab me in the back are you? (Starts to raise her voice.) Jimmy, I swear if you're messing with me--

Jimmy: No. I swear on Joey's life. I know we can get along if we try; look at Joey's birthday. We got along so well that day; people even thought we were married. (Chuckles.) I want to try and get along every day, not just Joey's birthday. I'll settle for joint custody, as long as you don't have a problem with that.

Kim: Did you tell your lawyer yet?

Jimmy: Yeah, I told him. He's upset because he knew he had a case he could win and since he's the type of lawyer who only gets paid when he wins your case, he got screwed; but I gave him some money for his services, because I felt bad. 

Kim: (Whispering while wiping tears away.) Thank you so much Jimmy. This means a lot to me. (Moment of silence.) Why don't you be the one to tell Joey?

Jimmy: Why don't we do it together? Tomorrow night.  At your house. Okay? 

Kim: (Smiling) Okay. Thanks again Jimmy.

Jimmy: See you then.

Kim: Bye

(Jimmy leaves as Kim goes back in the bus to do inventory, while wiping away tears of joy.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Faith walks into her house after a long day at work. Having been feeling sick all day from the side effects of the medication, all Faith wants to do is go to bed. On her way to the bed room Faith finds Fred in the living room surrounded by empty beer bottles.)

Fred: (Sexually, but with his speech slurred.) Hey Baby.

Faith: (Accusingly.) You been drinking again haven't you? In front of the kids nonetheless?

Fred: (Matter-of-factly.) The kids are at a friends' house. If you were home more, then you would know.

Faith: (Losing her temper.) What do you mean "if I was home more"? I have a demanding job. I'm not to blame if you can't deal with it.

Fred: Whatever. Listen I don't want to fight with you. I'm almost lost you to cancer. I've learned not to take things for granted. I hope we can fix our relationship to make it like it used to be. (Moment of silence.) Anyway, how was your day?

Faith: (Exhaustedly.) Long. I've felt sick all day.

Fred: Why didn't you come home then?

Faith: (Snaps at him.) Because I didn't want to.

Fred: (Sarcastically, yet telling the truth.) No, of course not. You wanted to stay with Boscorelli.

Faith: Why must you always bring up Bosco? He's got nothing to do with the reason I stayed at work.

Fred: He sees you more than I see you.

Faith: That's because we're partners.

Fred: (Yelling at her.) And we're husband and wife.

Faith: (Yelling right back.) You know what? After everything I've been through, I can't take this right now. I'm not sleeping here tonight.

(She grabs her jacket that she hung up earlier and opens the door.)

Fred: Going to Bosco's, huh?

Faith: I don't know yet. But don't expect me to come home tonight. (She starts to walk out the door, but turns around.) Oh yeah, I'll pick up the kids at school tomorrow. If I let you do it you'd probably forget.

Fred: (Drawing out his words.) Come on baby?

Faith: (Matter-of-factly) There is no way I'm staying in the same house as you when you are drunk. 

Fred: (Talking like her words hurt him.) It will wear off soon.

Faith: Soon Fred? It's takes an hour for one bottle to wear off, and how many did you have?

Fred: (Faintly) I, uh, lost count.

Faith: Thought so. See you later Fred.

Fred: (Sexually, but demanding.) Faith, baby? Please? (He gets up to try to stop Faith from leaving.)

(Faith slams the door in his face. He did not want her to go. He was sorry he ever picked up his drinking habits again. He knew she'd have a hard time forgiving him, if she ever forgave him. He had promised never to drink again, now look what he had done. Faith sat down on her doorstep and started to cry. There used to be a time, when her and Fred used to get along good. Now what happened? Faith looks at her watch. It's almost midnight. She thinks about where she should go tonight. Faith knows just the right place…)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Faith ends up at Bosco's doorstep; eyes still red from crying. She knocks on Bosco's door and he answers in boxers and a t-shirt. He is very surprised to see Faith standing there.)

Bosco: (Surprised.) Hey Faith. What's wrong?

Faith: (Voice quivering from crying.) Fred and I just had a fight…mind if I stay here tonight?

Bosco: Hey, no problem. The place is a little messy, but come on in.

(They go inside, and Bosco goes into the kitchen to finish cooking his dinner.)

Bosco: (Yelling to Faith who is in the living room.) I'm making these frozen pizzas. Do you want any?

Faith: No thanks. Actually I'm very tired. Mind if I just crash?

(Bosco comes into the living room carrying a plate of pizza for himself, and sits down on the sofa.)

Bosco: I don't care. You can take the bedroom if you want.

Faith: Where are you going to sleep then?

Bosco: I'll take the couch. It's where I usually fall asleep anyway watching TV.

Faith: (Softly.) Thanks, Bos.

Bosco: No problem.

(Faith starts to head to the bedroom, but turns back)

Faith: No I mean it. Thanks. Thank you for not making me feel different after I told you about the cancer. Thank you for being there for me during all the times with Fred. You've done so much for me I don't know if I can ever pay you back.

(Bosco puts down the pizza that was in his hand and wipes his hands on a napkin.)

Bosco: Hey. We're friends Faith, you and I. You're my best friend. You don't owe me anything. If you want to talk about anything I'm here for you. You know that. (He picks up his plate of pizza again.)

(Faith sits down on the sofa next to Bosco. Neither one of them spoke, but Faith began to cry. As soon a Bosco heard her crying, he put down his plate and hugged her. He was so glad she came to his house. Along with being a friend to Faith, he wanted to be more. He has had a crush on her pretty much since the time they first started working together five years ago. Back when she could not stand to be around him. But now that they are great friends he was hoping they could become lovers…but there was one problem…she was married to a guy who mentally abused her, and she won't get out of the marriage. Bosco knew that if she ever came to him…if she ever broke it off with Fred…he would never abuse her or take her for granted.)

Bosco: (whispering to Faith) It's okay. I'm here for you. 

(Faith was glad she had a shoulder to cry on. She was no longer embarrassed to cry in front of her partner. She looked up at Bosco and into his eyes. He looked deep into Faith's. Each of them want something more. He leaned forward very cautiously. '_Would she want this? She just fought with her husband, am I taking advantage of her?_' She leaned forward right back. Bosco and Faith shared a passionate kiss. A kiss like no other. When it was over there was a long moment of silence, an uncomfortable moment of silence…until Bosco broke it)

Bosco: (Shyly.) Um, was it okay that I did that?

Faith: Yeah. It was okay. If I did not want you to kiss me then I would not have kissed you back, I would have pulled away.

Bosco: Okay, then. 

(Bosco leans in again to kiss Faith, but this time she does pull away.)

Faith: You know Bos, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep. Mind if I wear one of your t-shirts?

Bosco: (Disappointed that the second kiss did not happen.) Go right ahead. They are in the second drawer of my dresser.

(Faith gets up and goes into Bosco's bedroom. She takes a NYPD t-shirt from his drawer and puts it on. She starts to pull down the blankets and sheets on the bed, but then goes back out into the living room. Bosco sees her come out in his shirt. _'Damn, she looks sexy in that shirt,'_ he thinks to himself. Faith thinks she knows what Bosco is thinking by the look on his face. Faith stands in the doorway of the living room leaning against the sidewall.)

Bosco: (Trying to get the sexual thoughts out of his head.) Everything all right?

Faith: Yeah. I just changed my mind.

Bosco: (_Damn_.) Changed your mind about sleeping here?

Faith: No Bos. Changed my mind about not kissing you. I should have kissed you back the second time you tried. I do have feelings for you Bos, I'm just afraid of them.

Bosco: And you think I'm not? I just kissed another man's wife, how do you think I feel?

Faith: It's okay, though, I kissed you back. It was not one sided. I enjoyed that kiss.

Bosco: I'm going to do something now, that I might regret later, but I live in the moment. I don't look ahead. If what I am going to do is not okay, please let me know.

(Bosco gets up from the couch and goes over to Faith and picks her up. He kisses her again and she kisses him back. He carries her into his bedroom. He lays her down on the bed and kisses her some more. Long passionate kisses that beg for more…that was just the beginning of that long lovemaking night.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(It's Thursday morning. Jimmy's "cooking" Joey a nice breakfast of cereal. Joey walks out of his room dressed, and sits down at the table waiting to eat. He puts one elbow up on the table and rests his head on it.)

Jimmy: Good morning Champ.

Joey: (sounding very tired.) Good morning Daddy.

Jimmy: Just to let you know that Mommy will be picking you up after school today.

(Jimmy puts down two bowls of cereal on the table, one for Joey and one for himself. They both begin to eat.)

Joey: (With a mouthful of food.) Doesn't she have work?

Jimmy: Mommy and I are both off tonight. I'll be over later to pick you up. And, you know better than to talk with food in you mouth.

Joey: Can't I stay at Mommy's house tonight?

Jimmy: We'll see. Your Mommy and I have something we need to talk to you about later, so we'll see what happens after that. Okay?

Joey: Okay Daddy.

Jimmy: Did you finish all of your homework?

Joey: (Dragging out his words.) I only had math.

Jimmy: And did you do your math?

Joey: Yes Daddy.

Jimmy: Okay then.

(There is a few minutes of silence as Jimmy and Joey finish eating their cereal.)

Joey: Daddy, when you go over to Mommy's house tonight, will you two fight?

Jimmy: No. We're done with the fighting. We didn't fight on you birthday when we all went to the zoo did we? (Joey shakes his head no.) I promise we're not going to fight today. Okay?

(Jimmy looks at his watch and it's almost time to walk Joey to school.)

Jimmy: (Authoritatively.) We have to get going. When you're done, put your bowl in the sink, I'll take care of them later. Then get your sneaks and jacket on. Don't forget to brush your teeth.

(Joey takes one last spoonful, puts his stuff in the sink and goes to finish getting ready. When he's done, Joey meets Jimmy by the front door.)

Jimmy: Ready for school?

(Jimmy opens the door and they walk out. Jimmy turns around to lock the door.)

Joey: No, I don't like school Daddy. It's boring.

Jimmy: You got to learn Joey. Just one more day after today, and then the weekend, okay?

(They walk toward Joey's school.)

Joey: Okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Bosco turns in his bed and feels someone next to him. He suddenly remembers the details of the night before. It's his partner next to him; the only person he has cared so much for. He never thought a day would come where he'd wake up with her next to him. '_What time had we finally gotten to sleep?_' Bosco puts his arm around Faith who is laying on her side with her back to him. Not wanting her partner to know she's awake, Faith just smiles to herself, thinking about the previous night's events…that continued well into this morning. Faith hears Bosco get up, put on a pair of shorts, and leave the room. After he shuts the bedroom door, Faith gets up, puts on the T-shirt she borrowed from him the night before, and goes to look for him. She finds him in the kitchen making bacon and eggs for breakfast. She leans against the doorway again, the same position that got him "excited" last night.)

Faith: Morning Bos.

Bosco: Morning.

(He goes over to kiss her, and she welcomes his kiss. Then he goes back to cooking.)

Faith: (Teasingly) I didn't know you could actually cook.

Bosco: There are a lot of things I've never told you I can do. 

Faith: (Skeptical in a teasing way.)  Oh really? 

Bosco: Really.

Faith: I know you gave me the best night of my life.

Bosco: I've told you before, I'm good at doing that to women. There are still other things you don't know about me.

(Faith goes over to Bosco at the stove and puts her arms around his waist.)

Faith: I want to find out though.

Bosco: What about your husband?

(Faith unhooks her arms from Bosco's waist and goes to sit down at the table.)

Faith: I'm through with him. He can't stay sober. I don't want to be married to a drunk. Today I'm going to call a lawyer and set up divorce papers.

(Bosco brings over two plates of food.)

Bosco: What do we tell anyone who asks what we did last night?

Faith: Who will ask?

Bosco: Well, if your husband-

Faith: To me, as of last night when I left my house, he's my ex-husband.

Bosco: Okay, if your "ex-husband" comes and questions me about last night, what do I say?

Faith:  Just say I slept on the bed, and you slept on the couch, just like we originally planned to do.

(Faith looks at the clock on the wall and sees it's 11:00)

Faith: You got a phone book around here? I want to call a lawyer now.

Bosco: Yeah, It's in the top drawer by the phone.

(Faith goes over, gets the phone book, looks for divorce lawyers, and calls one.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(After picking Joey up from school, Kim takes him to her house and gives him a snack. Then she makes him do his homework. When he's done he goes into his room to play with his toys as Kim starts dinner. At about 5:30 the doorbell rings. Joey runs to get it.)

Kim: Make sure you know who it is at the door before you open it.

Joey: I know. (Yells through the door.) Who is it?

Jimmy (On the other side of the door): It's daddy.

(Joey opens the door and gives Jimmy a big hug. Joey runs back to his mom to let her know Jimmy's here. Jimmy shuts and locks the door behind him.)

Jimmy: (Yelling to Kim who is still in the kitchen.) Hey Kim.

(Kim walks out of the kitchen)

Kim: Hey Jimmy. Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm making plenty.

(Joey starts to get very excited and jumps up and down)

Joey: Yeah daddy. Please stay.

(Jimmy sees Joey's face and Jimmy knows that he does not want to let down his son.)

Jimmy: Okay then. I'll stay.

Joey: Yes!

(Kim walks into the kitchen to finish cooking)

Jimmy: (To Joey) Hey Champ. How was school?

Joey: It was okay. I got a lot of homework though.

Jimmy: Did you finish it?

Joey: Yep, Mommy made me do it as soon as I got home.

Jimmy: Your Mommy is very smart. 

Joey: I know. 

Jimmy: Can you do me a favor Joey? (Joey nods excitedly.) Can you go play, so I can help Mommy?  Maybe if I help her we can eat faster. Okay?

Joey: Okay Daddy.

(Jimmy starts to walk off, but he turns around)

Jimmy: By the way Joey, what are we having for dinner?

Joey: Spaghetti.

Jimmy: Thanks.

(Joey goes off to play as Jimmy goes into the Kitchen to see if Kim needs any help. He finds her just putting the spaghetti on to plates.)

Jimmy: I came in to help you.

Kim: Thanks but I'm okay. It's done.

Jimmy: Anything else I can do?

Kim: If you want you can tell Joey to wash his hands and come in for dinner. 

Jimmy: Sure. No problem.

(Jimmy goes and gets Joey to wash his hands and come eat. Then they all sit around the table eating and talking.)

Kim: Joey, your Daddy and I have to talk to you about something.

Joey: Are you and Daddy going to live together again?

Jimmy: No. I'm sorry, but you're a lucky kid. You have two families that love you so much. And you also have two houses.

(Joey looks very disappointed)

Kim: That's right Baby. No matter what happens your Daddy and I will always love you.

Joey: I know.

Jimmy: Joey, what Mommy and I want to talk to you about is the custody case. Now you know that Mommy and I were fighting over where you were going to live. Mommy wants you to live with her, and I want you to live with me. The judge is probably only going to let one of us take care of you, unless we can come up with a solution. So we wanted to ask you. Who do you want to live with? Don't worry about hurting our feelings, just please tell the truth.

(Joey looks like he is in a very tough position.)

Joey: Daddy, I can't chose. I love you both and want to live with both of you.

Kim: We thought you would answer that way. So your Daddy came up with an idea so you can live with both of us. Jimmy, you want to tell him since it was your idea?

Jimmy: Joey, your Mommy and I are each going to spend time with you. Sometimes you'll be at Mommy's and sometimes you'll be with me. Just like it was before, except this time Mommy and I won't fight. Is that okay with you Champ?

Joey: Yeah it's okay. But Daddy, you said Mommy was sick. Are you still sick Mommy?

(Kim and Jimmy look at each other, neither one knowing what to say since Joey is referring to Kim's suicide attempt.)

Jimmy: No Champ, your Mommy is not sick anymore. She's all better.

(Kim mouths a "_Thank you_" to Jimmy)

Joey: So when do I get to live with Mommy and when do I get to live with you?

(Joey's getting very excited)

Jimmy: Well since we both work until 11 every weeknight, each week you're going to switch. Since you're already with me this week, you'll stay with me until Sunday, and then you'll come over to Mommy's.

Joey: What about when you two work?

Kim: Since my hours are more flexible than Daddy's, I'll pick you up after school each day, unless Daddy has off. Then I'll take you to Grandma's and when one of us gets out of work we will pick you up, even if you are all ready sleeping and take you home. Is that okay with you Joey?

Joey: It's okay. Mommy, I'm done eating. Can I go play?

Kim: Yes you may. 

(Joey gets up, but Kim grabs him a gives him a big kiss, and then Joey starts to walk away.)

Jimmy: I want one too.

(Joey runs back to where Jimmy is sitting at the table and also gives Jimmy a big hug and kiss. Then Joey goes into the living room to play with his toys. Kim gets up and starts putting dishes into the sink.)

Jimmy: Here let me help you with that.

Kim: Thanks. You know he took that better than I thought.

Jimmy: Yeah, he did. 

Kim: Want to stay and hang out for a while, or do you want to get him home and ready for school tomorrow?

Jimmy: We'll stay for a bit. Let him play with his toys here. Maybe you and I can chat and work out some differences.

Kim: Okay then. You know, you don't have to stay in here and help. I got it under control. Go hang out with Joey. It's okay.

Jimmy: Okay then, I'll be in the living room

Kim: Great. As soon as I'm done here I'll be in.

(Jimmy goes in the living room as Kim finishes loading the dishwasher and cleaning up after dinner. The she goes in the living room.)

Kim: Hey Joey, you want to play a game with Daddy and I?

Joey: Yeah. Can we play "Sorry"?

Jimmy: You always win at that game!

Joey: I know that's why I want to play.

Kim: Okay "Sorry" it is then. I'll go get it.

(Kim goes to get the game and then they sit down as a "family" and play.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Bosco and Faith are in the patrol car. They really have not had time to talk since this morning. After making a phone call to the lawyer, Faith got dressed and went home to get a change of clothes and other things for work Since their shift began over three hours ago, they have responded to probably a record number of calls…from a burglary, to car accidents, to domestic abuse, etc. Finally for the moment New York seems to be peaceful. So knowing they might not have another free second on this shift, they take advantage of this peaceful time and grab some pizza to eat. As Bosco parks the car in front of a pizza place he tries to start a conversation with Faith, who is staring out the window.)

Bosco: So, uh, I know when you left my apartment this morning, you had, uh, left a message with the lawyer's secretary. Any word back yet?

(Faith turns toward Bosco.)

Faith: No. She said he was going to be in court all day, but he might call back tomorrow. 

Bosco: Was Fred home when you got home? 

Faith: No. I found a note saying he was truly sorry and he hopes I can forgive him. Also he said he'd pick up the kids today…he just better remember. 

Bosco: I'm sure he will. And if he doesn't, it will be better for you in the long run…it will be easier to get custody.

(Faith turns back to the window.)

Faith: I don't want to take Charlie and Emily away from him. He's a great father when he's not drunk.

Bosco: Which is when? You tell me about his drinking endlessly.

Faith: I just keep thinking about the days before his drinking started…we were all one big happy family. 

(Since they are parked, Bosco takes off his seatbelt and puts his arms around Faith, as best as he can since they are in the car.) 

Bosco: Almost every day, you come into work, and just by talking to me about him, I can tell he is emotionally hurting you, and the kids. Faith, I know you love him. He's your husband, but what he's doing to you is wrong. You deserve better…even if that better is not me. I'd just be happy knowing you're out of that marriage.

(Faith leans back and up against Bosco's chest.)

Faith: It's not that simple. I don't want to hurt Charlie and Emily. Right now I'm staying with Fred, not because I love him, although I do still love him, just not like before, but I'm staying with him because of the kids. And, if Fred and I do ever separate, I know who I want to spend my life with. Last night, Bos, like I said, was the best night of my life. I know you've loved me for a while, the guys at the station and the firehouse keep telling me I'm blind. They say that I have a scumbag who is madly in love with me. I tell them they're right, except that once you get to know him, he's not the scumbag you all think he is…he's the sweetest guy on earth. 

Bosco: And they all tell you you're blind some more right?

(They both laugh.)

Faith: Yeah, but I don't care. When you love some one, you tend to look past all the bad things. Honestly when I first met you, I did not know how I was going to get through an eight hour shift with you, forget about the double shifts. Now I'm can't figure out how to make time seem longer so I don't have to leave you at the end of the night.

Bosco: Once the divorce goes through, you won't have to leave me at the end of the night.

Faith: Yeah. 

Bosco: Although, most people might not believe it, I can be a good father. (Faith looks at him funny.) I can…just do everything opposite how my father did it. 

Faith: Oh Bos. 

(Still leaning up against him, she runs her hands through his hair.)

Bosco: So are we just going to sit in the parking lot or are we going to get some food?

Faith: Let's eat.

(They get out of the car and walk into the pizza joint, hand in hand.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(After finishing the game of Sorry…that Joey won, the three had sat down to watch a movie, Toy Story. Jimmy said that after the movie was over they would go home, because Joey still has school tomorrow. It was about 8:00 when they put the movie on, now it's about 9:30…movie is over and Joey has fallen asleep on the couch with his head on Jimmy's lap and his feet on Kim's.)

Kim: (Whispering.) What do you want to do with him? Do you want to carry him home?

Jimmy: (Whispering.) No, let him sleep here tonight. It's okay with me. I'd rather him stay asleep than have a chance of him waking him up on the walk home.

(Jimmy carefully picks up Joey and brings him into his bedroom. Both Jimmy and Kim come in to tuck him in. After they are done, they go back in the living room and Jimmy picks up his jacket as if he is getting ready to leave.)

Jimmy: I might as well go now-

Kim: No, you can stay if you want. We really hadn't had the chance to talk. I mean you can go or stay, it's up to you, but one of these days we should really sit down and talk out some things that have been hanging over us.

Jimmy: Okay.

(Jimmy puts back down his jacket.)

Jimmy: What's up?

(She goes to sit down at the kitchen table and he follows.)

Kim: I'm going to try to talk to you rationally. I don't want to fight anymore Jimmy, I'm tired of it.

Jimmy: Me too, Kim. Me too.

Kim: I know we've both been through a lot recently. To state the obvious, all the working overtime we've had to do since September. Also I had to deal with the fact of Bobby's death and it was hard on me. I lost my best friend. (Tears start to swell up in Kim's eyes.) After Bobby's death I did not know how I could go on. I know I've said this over and over again, but I was not thinking of Joey when I washed down those pills. When I woke up in the hospital and saw him, that's when I realized I had someone here on earth who I love so much, and that was worth fighting for. 

(Jimmy is just letting Kim talk, but yet he is hanging on to every one of her words.)

Kim: After seeing him, I started to fight to get better. I realized I did not want to miss certain events in our son's life, like first date, or high school graduation. When I got out of the hospital and you dropped the custody case on me it was more than I could handle at that time. I just lost Bobby, I couldn't take losing Joey. I thought about doing it again, but I had made a promise to myself not to ever think about killing myself again. (She wipes the tears from her eyes as more continue to fall.) I was in denial for a while…I just had a headache that night. It wasn't done on purpose. But now, because I made that promise to myself and I am getting over it, I can admit to it. I wanted out. I saw no other way out. But I found out it's that easy way out. I promise I'll never do it again.

(Kim wipes more tears from her eyes and then puts her hands back on the table. Jimmy takes her hands in his hands.)

Jimmy: Can I say something now?

Kim: Yeah.

Jimmy: After we got divorced, and you couldn't stand to be around me it hurt. I also lost a great friend, but in a lesser way. I still got to see you at all the fire calls we did together. When I saw you with Bobby it broke my heart. You were my best friend at one point. At one point a long time ago we were always together. When Joey was born I saw a lot of you in him, so during the divorce, that helped me get through. Your suicide attempt scared me. Not only would I really loose you this time, but also I did not want our son growing up with out a mother. I went to a lawyer to get custody, not to be mean to you; even though that's the way it went down. I was crying inside that day that I gave you those papers. I did not want to take Joey away from you, but I also did not want to take a chance of him walking in on you again unconscious after taking a whole bunch of pills. He was scared that day. I did not know what do say to him, or how to comfort him. If it wasn't for your mother, I don't know what would have happened.  But now that everything is working out, I'm not going to take Joey from you. Kim, I still love you, and whether you have feelings for me or not it's okay. I don't want to take Bobby's place. Whether we start dating again, or not, I'm here for you. Whenever you need to talk I will be here to listen. (Jimmy sees Kim is starting to tear up again.) You okay?

Kim: I don't know what I'm feeling. At the park on Joey's birthday and then tonight, I see you in a different light, just like it was when we first started dating. But after everything that happened between us, I'm afraid. I don't want my heart breaking again. I'm not ready to so-called date again. Can we work on this friendship thing first?

Jimmy: Yeah, that's fine with me. (He looks at his watch.) I should get going. It's almost midnight.

(Jimmy gets up and goes over to Kim, who stands up. They give each other a hug for what seems like eternity.)

Kim: Thank you for understanding. I hope we can be friends after all that has happened. Just because we're not married anymore there's no reason we can't be friends. 

Jimmy: Your right. I'll do my best not to hurt you again I promise. 

(Jimmy walks toward the door and opens it.)

Jimmy: See you tomorrow at work.

Kim: See you Jimmy.

Jimmy: Bye.

(Jimmy walks out and shuts the door. Kim locks the door and walks in Joey's room to check on him. Watching him sleep peacefully, Kim starts to cry again, but this time her tears are tears of joy.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(When Bosco and Faith finally pull into the station after a long night, they are just too tired to talk.  Bosco parks the police car and they get out. Faith notices that Fred's car is in the visitors' parking lot.)

Faith: (Mumbling, but loud enough for her partner to hear.) Oh no.

Bosco: What?

Faith: (Pointing to Fred's car.) That's Fred's.

Bosco: What do you want to do?

Faith: I want to talk to him. I want to tell him that I'm through with him. Do me a favor, please, go get ready to go home and I'll be upstairs in a few minutes. 

Bosco: (Concerned.) What if he gets mad at you and goes to hit you, or even just starts verbally abusing you?

(Faith takes Bosco hands in her hands and looks him in the eyes. She sees fear in his eyes. )

Faith: Sweetie, don't worry. This is a police station. If he does anything to me the other will have him in handcuffs in seconds. Remember. Besides, I think he'll keep his cool better if you were not there. 

Bosco: Okay. I love you.

Faith: Love you too.

(Before entering the police station Bosco gives Faith a big hug.)

Bosco: (Whispering in her ear.) No matter what you do I'll still love you. I'm here for you no matter what.

Faith: Thanks.

(They walk into the station. Fred gets up from the waiting chairs as Bosco goes upstairs to change out of his uniform and back into his street clothes. Fred starts to walk over to Faith.)

Fred: Can I talk to you for a second please?

(Faith goes over to the front desk and starts to fill out papers.)

Faith: What?

Fred: I want this to work out. Faith I can't imagine myself with anyone else except you.

Faith: (Not looking at him, but talking to him.) You should have thought about that before you starting drinking again. It's over Fred. 

Fred: Please Faith, I promise not to drink again.

Faith: (Turing around to face him.) That's what you said last time, and the time before that. Fred, I don't want to live never knowing when I'll come home and you'll be drinking. I can't live like that.

Fred: You don't have to any more. This time I promise. I mean it. I love you Faith.

Faith: Whether you really mean it or not Fred, I can't do it. Our marriage was on the rocks for a while and you know it. We only stayed together for the kids. Now they are a little bit older and they can understand. I still love you Fred, but I can't live like I've been living. It's over.

Fred: (Starting to raise his voice.) So what, you're going to Charlie and Emily away from me?

Faith: (Calmly.) No, I know you care about them a lot. I'll go for joint custody, however if I find out you start drinking again…just one time, I will fight for sole custody.

Fred: I don't want Bosco raising my kids.

Faith: Who said he was going to raise them?

Fred: Oh please Faith, everyone knows you're going to Bosco now that our marriage is over.

Faith: It's really none of you're business Fred.

Fred: (Slams his fist on the front desk and screams.) Fine.

(Fred leaves the station and Faith puts her head down on the desk. She starts crying as Bosco comes down the stairs. He sees Faith with her head down on the desk. He goes over to her.)

Bosco: Everything okay?

(Faith turns around and puts her arms around her partner and lover. She's silent for a few minutes, but Bosco hears her crying on his shoulder. He just holds her and rubs her back.) 

Faith: Yea, I hurt me to hurt him like that. And it's going to be hard to tell Charlie and Emily.

Bosco: I know. I'm here for you though.  Things will work out. I promise. I won't let you down.

Faith: I know. Thanks.

Bosco: Let's go upstairs so you can change, and then let's go home.

Faith: Okay.

(Bosco leads Faith upstairs. It felt so different for him to be helping her. Normally she's helping him get though his bad times.  No matter what happens, he will make sure he's always there for her, unlike her ex-husband who was a drunk. It hurt him to know that she had been abused for so many years. It surprised him that she even allowed another man to be with her after all she went through with Fred. But, he was very happy to finally be able to call her not only his partner or best friend, but also now she was all his. She was his lover.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Kim leaves Joey's room after checking on him and goes into her room. Without changing her clothes, she goes and lies down on her bed. Lying down on her side with her back to the door, she starts crying again. _'What are all these feelings I'm starting to have for Jimmy again?' _she thinks to herself. _'Is it just because I still can't let go of him, or is this all new feelings?' _However a knock on her door brings her back to reality and she turns around and sees her son standing in the doorway in his pajamas.)

Joey: Are you okay Mommy? I heard you crying.

Kim: (Wiping away her tears.) I'm okay baby. Is that what woke you up? Mommy crying?

Joey: (Shakes his head no.) No, I've been awake. I was scared that you and Daddy were going to fight again.

(Kim motions for Joey to come to her, and she picks him up and sits him down on her lap. She puts her arms around him and rocks him.)

Kim: Joey, we told you at dinner we are not going to fight anymore. There's nothing to be scared of. Daddy and I won't break our promise to you.

Joey: I know, but I was still scared.

Kim: It's okay to be scared Joey, I just wanted to let you know although Daddy and I might not agree on things, we are not going to fight like we used to okay?

Joey: Okay Mommy.

Kim: Okay. 

(Kim just sits there holding her son for a few minutes until Joey pulls away from her arms and looks up at her.)

Joey: Can I sleep in here tonight? 

Kim: Okay, but just for tonight. Understand?

Joey: (Dragging out his works.) Okay Mommy.

(Kim tucks Joey in on one side of her bed and just sits there rubbing his back until he falls back asleep. All of a sudden Kim hears a familiar voice.)

Voice: (Whispering.) Kim.

(Kim turns around and sees a familiar figure standing in the room with her.)

Kim: (Shocked.) Bobby. What are you doing here?

Bobby: Kim, I know you've been having feelings about Jimmy, but you don't know what to do with them since you don't want to let go of me.

Kim: (Starting to cry.) Bobby, how do you know all this? 

Bobby: I've been watching you Kim. You and Joey.  Kim, you have to let me go.  I mean you can still love me and think about me everyday, but you have to move on.

Kim: I don't know Bobby. I regret a lot of things, such as not telling you I love you when you told me. 

Bobby: I know that you love me Kim, and I knew then. Please so me how much you still care about me by letting me go. Keep me in you're heart, but you have to start dating again. I'm not saying it has to be Jimmy, but find someone you care about and just have fun.

Kim: Are these feelings I'm having for Jimmy new ones or are they the old ones I never got rid of?

Bobby: I can't answer that Kim; only if you search deep enough inside of yourself will you find out that answer.

Kim: Are you real, or am I dreaming all this?

(Bobby leans in and kisses her on the check and them takes her hands into his.)

Bobby: Does this feel real?

Kim: It feels real, but is it really real?

Bobby: That's another question I can't answer. (Moment of silence.) I have to go now though.

(Bobby takes his hands away from Kim's and starts to walk away.)

Kim: Bobby, please don't go.

(Bobby turns around.)

Bobby: I have to. Remember I'll always love you, and I know that you will always love me. Don't have any regrets. I know how much you really love me. I'll always be watching out for you Kim. Always.

Kim: I love you Bobby.

(Bobby walks out of the bedroom door and disappears. Kim wipes her eyes from the tears and looks down at her sleeping son. "_Maybe I'll go out with Jimmy once and see what happens_", she thought. She knew that Bobby would want her to give it a chance. She rubs Joeys back again for a few minutes then she leaves the bedroom and goes into the living room and lays down on the couch and falls asleep.)


End file.
